


Additionally Conditionally

by BohemianGustav



Category: The Voice Usa
Genre: Babies, Baby Irish Setters, Gen, Irish Setters, Leader Blake, Not Going Into Detail Of That, Not My Best But I Like It, Pack, Second In Command Alisha, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: In a pack of Irish Setters, Blake leads it. He has formed this pack after they were all abandoned and they stumble upon three puppies and he takes them under his wing.





	Additionally Conditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Hope you like red and dogs.

Blake was having a normal day. Everyday was almost the same but today was completely different. His pack consisted of four other Irish Setters and some other dogs had tried to take their territory yesterday, they were lucky it was just smaller dogs or he could've lost more. He could've lost his two females Kelly and Alisha and his two males Coulson and Pharrell.

They are running down the long, long rocky path when they hear whimpering and crying coming from the bushes. Blake pauses, along with the rest of the pack. He leans his nose down and sniffs the ground, the smell grows stronger as he drifts towards it. He nudges at the bushes and there is a surprised squeal. He looks back at his pack and Alisha bounds up to the bushes and tucks her whole head in, she jumps out and then jump backs in, she sniffs around and clenches her teeth around wool. The taste is horrifying. She drags it out gently, it could be anything.

Once its out, the pack pauses. Its like Blakes luck has gotten stronger. Three abandoned Irish Setter puppies all wrapped up in wool, they have their eyes open and are staring at the big ones curiously. Blakes fatherly instincts kick in and he nudges the puppies legs so he can check. Two females and one male. He trots around them protectively and wonders what he should call them.

Ah ha! He calls the hyperactive male puppy Adam. Who runs around the rocky path like a very fast rocket. He names the two females who are lot more chilled than Adam is Miley and Christina.

Alisha comes up and takes Miley in her jaw, Kelly, a little more hesitant since she hasn't seen a puppy since she lost her puppy at birth, takes a controlled sniff at them before she launches at Christina and takes her in her jaw. Blake comes forward and takes Adam in his jaw before turning around and heading back to their territory.

Adam whines and squirms and tries to get away. Blake lowers him and gives him a warning nip at the neck, it is not rare for male dogs to not mate with females. It has become quite common.

Adam stills and allows himself to be carried. Blake guessed if he was human that he would probably be pouting.

This is a good start to his family, Blake thinks. This time though, he doesn't think of his other family. His Momma, His Papa or his siblings. Not this time. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 


End file.
